


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel_5eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/gifts).



> Greetings Earthlings  
> My lovely friends provided me with the title for this fic.  
> It's named after a Beatles song for those of you who want to know.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Dean didn't do it intentionally. Cas was distracted and they had a witness to talk to. Overall he was just taking to damn long and Dean was getting impatient. Dean reached out to grab Cas' arm but instead his fingers found Cas's hand. Dean took a deep breath telling himself that Cas wouldn't know any better before entwining their fingers and tugging him towards the front door. When they reached the top step the door spring open and Dean hurriedly dropped Cas' hand.

 

"Can I help you," the woman demanded.

 

She kind of reminded Dean of Becky. Short, over energized and assertive.

 

"FBI," Dean said holding out his badge for inspection. He watched as Cas fumbled clumsily with his before holding it out for her to do the same.

 

The witness smirks, "Do male FBI agents usually hold each other's hands?"

 

Dean felt a blush creep up his neck.

 

"Sorry my partner has a short attention span and…"

 

"It's fine," she said waving her hand flippantly, "you guys are such a cute couple." Dean was sure if he could see himself now that he would resemble a tomato.

 

***

 

It wasn't till later that Cas mentioned what occurred earlier that day. They were sitting on the couch eating burgers and watching Dr Sexy MD reruns. Sam was his room doing 'research' which actually meant reading Game of Thrones. Dean and Cas were sitting in the middle of the sofa, thighs pressed together and hands brushing with every slight movement.

 

"What did the witness mean about us being a cute couple Dean?" Cas asked.

 

Dean hesitated, he should have known these questions would come.

 

"She, er, she thought we were dating."

 

Cas glared at him.

 

"I know what a couple is Dean. What I meant was why did she come to such conclusions."

 

Dean scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Because I was holding your hand."

 

"Is that not what normal people do?"

 

"No Cas usually only couples."

 

"Oh."

 

They sat in awkward silence watching as Doctor Sexy made out with yet another person on his staff.

 

"I like it Dean."

 

"Liked what?"

 

"Holding your hand."

 

Instead of arguing as usual and making some excuse about not swing that way or the awkwardness of the situation, Dean slipped his hand into Cas'.

 

"I liked it too Cas," he murmured, dropping a kiss on the angel's forehead.

 

Cas lay back against his chest and from on every hunt after that day they held hands.


End file.
